The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, an information processing device capable of performing contactless communication with a reader/writer (or an information processing device having reader/writer functions, hereinafter the same), such as a contactless IC (Integrated Circuit) card or a portable phone having a contactless IC chip mounted thereon, for example, has come into widespread use. The reader/writer and the information processing device such as an IC card or a portable phone use a magnetic field (carrier wave) with a predetermined frequency such as 13.56 MHz, for example, for communication. Specifically, the reader/writer and the information processing device such as an IC card communicate with each other in such a way that the reader/writer transmits a carrier wave having a carrier signal superimposed thereon, and the information processing device, which has received the carrier wave using an antenna, returns a response signal in response to the received carrier signal through load modulation.
Herein, examples of NFC (Near Field Communication) in which communication is performed using a carrier wave with a predetermined frequency such as 13.56 MHz as described above include various communication methods such as “ISO/IEC 18092 Type F,” “ISO/IEC 14443 Type A,” and “ISO/IEC 14443 Type B.” In addition, examples of the information processing device include a device that supports a plurality of communication methods or communication standards by having an operating system (hereinafter also referred to as an “OS”) supporting each communication method, like a dual card, for example.
Against such a background, there has been developed a technology for performing a process, which supports each of a plurality of communication methods or standards, normally. For example, as a technology that can perform a process supporting the structure of a received message even when the structure of a message when contact communication is performed with an external device and the structure of a message when contactless communication is performed with an external device differ, there is known a technology disclosed in JP 2005-242445A, for example. In addition, as a technology for causing an application, which simulates an OS run on an execution environment different from usual, to execute an instruction from an external device without changing the specifications of the instruction from the external device, there is known a technology disclosed in JP 2011-118837A, for example.